Palavras nunca ditas
by Haana chan
Summary: "Aquelas palavras me doíam no peito, mas minha raiva e meu ciúme eram muito maiores. Entrei em casa e ao fechar a porta pude vê-lo olhando para mim. Sua boca abriu e fechou como se quisesse dizer algo. Alguma coisa que nem ele, nem eu conseguíamos dizer."


Toda noite era a mesma coisa, eu me encontrava com Antonio. Não era um encontro como namorados, eu simplesmente esbarrava com ele.

Era irritante. Ele sempre aparecia no meu caminho, com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios, acompanhando-me até minha casa e puxando assunto sobre coisas sem importância. Na hora da despedida ele olhava-me e abria a boca como quem queria dizer algo, mas logo mudava de ideia fazendo a coisa mais detestável. Ele afagava minha cabeça e dizia:

- Boa noite Romano.

Assim feito, ele dava as costas voltando para casa. Droga Antonio, qual sua intenção fazendo isso todas as noites?

Abrindo a porta percebi que não tinha ninguém em casa. Veneciano estava fora. Provavelmente com o bastardo viciado em batata.

-Doitsu, obrigado por trazer-me em casa, Ve.

Ouvi a voz do Veneciano e fui olhar pela janela. Lá estavam os dois, na frente da casa. Eles estavam se beijando. Droga, não precisava ver isso.

-Até quando vocês pretendem ficar se agarrando na frente da casa? – disse para os dois que se afastaram rapidamente.

-Ah nii-chan, pensei que você ainda estava fora.

-Arranjem um quarto

O bastardo louco por batatas apenas olhou-me e ignorando-me falou com o Veneciano:

-Boa noite Itália – disse beijando sua testa

Tsc, como eles eram irritantes, não se desgrudavam.

O bastardo voltou para casa deixando o Veneciano parado, observando ele se afastar. Não precisava olhar para seu rosto para saber que estava com aquela expressão estúpida.

- Idiotas...

Entrei no meu quarto e sentei na cama. A imagem do Veneciano com aquele bastardo não saia da minha cabeça. Por que Antonio não podia fazer o mesmo? Droga, maldito.

Veneciano entrou logo em seguida e sentou do meu lado. Não demorou muito e ele já começou a incomodar-me com estúpidas perguntas.

-Como vai o grande irmão Antonio?

Por que as pessoas sempre perguntavam a respeito dele?

-Como eu vou saber idiota?

-Ve? Você não estava com ele até agora a pouco?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e desviei o olhar.

-Eu apenas encontrei com ele casualmente além do mais, você não estava aquele bastardo?

-Eu vi vocês dois passando juntos então pensei que...

- Cuide de sua vida Veneciano- disse e em seguida fui dormir. Ele foi dormir também, mas perturbou-me a noite toda.

Lá estávamos nós novamente. Ele com aquela expressão boba no rosto e eu irritado. Nada mais do que o normal.

Afinal, qual o sentido de tudo isso? Não estávamos namorando nem nada. Talvez eu estivesse esperando demais dele.

-Você cresceu tanto Romano, ainda consigo lembrar-me de quando era uma criança. Você deu-me muito trabalho naquela época- disse sorrindo para mim

Resmunguei qualquer coisa em resposta. Ele sempre voltava a esse assunto. Esse idiota só conseguia ver-me como sua criança, sua criança problemática. Era esperar demais que ele tivesse uma visão diferente dessa.

Eu realmente causei problemas a ele. Não que eu quisesse (ok, no começo eu queria), mas às vezes era inevitável.

Estava começando a ficar irritado. Lembrar disso sempre vinha associado ao fato de que quase fui trocado pelo meu estúpido irmão. Tsc, todos amavam o Veneciano.

Aproximamo-nos de minha casa e eu ia me despedir quando ele segurou minha mão dizendo:

-Você não quer ir até minha casa para comermos Pasta? Tenho ótimos Tomates, onde poderíamos fazer o molho.

Isso era um convite para ir à sua casa? Só nós dois? Acho que ouvi errado...

- E por que eu deveria ir? Aqui tem Pastas melhores.

Não sei por que eu disse aquilo. Maldita personalidade.

-Achei que você gostaria de ir lá, além do mais poderíamos chamar o Ita-chan também.

Tsc, o Veneciano novamente. Aquilo aumentou minha irritação. Tirei minha mão da dele e de costas disse:

-Está tarde e estou com sono. Se quiser chamar o Veneciano para ir até sua casa, sinta-se a vontade.

Aquelas palavras me doíam no peito, mas minha raiva e meu ciúme eram muito maiores. Entrei em casa e ao fechar a porta pude vê-lo olhando para mim. Sua boca abriu e fechou como se quisesse dizer algo. Alguma coisa que nem ele, nem eu conseguíamos dizer.

Fechei a porta e encostei minha cabeça na mesma. Meu peito doía. Minha vontade era de estar com ele, mas eu não sabia como me expressar em relação a isso. Tantas coisas que eu gostaria de falar que estão presas na minha garganta me fazem sofrer cada vez mais. Para piorar estava começando a acreditar que ele não tinha o mesmo interesse e só me via como seu irmão. Droga.

Estava caminhando para dentro da casa, quando ouvi batidas na porta. A casa parecia vazia, será o Veneciano? Ou...

Com receio fui até a porta e a abri devagar. Como eu imaginava era _ele_ quem estava a bater na porta.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que ir e vir até você entender o que eu quero?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Não é possível, ele não podia estar falando sério.

-C-como assim?

-Estou dizendo – disse aproximando-se de mim – que eu gosto de você.

Estava suando frio e podia sentir meu coração bater mais rápido.

Ficamos um tempo sem dizer nada. Eu ainda estava processando o que ele havia me dito e enquanto isso ele me encarava ansioso, esperando uma resposta. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

Seus olhos encararam os meus por um tempo e com aquele sorriso bobo ele disse:

-Te amo Romano (n.a: imagine o Antonio falando em espanhol)

Aquilo era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei. Seus lábios tocaram os meus e seu beijo era melhor do que imaginava. Separamos-nos e eu disse:

-Por que demorou tanto para dizer-me isso?

-Você parecia fugir sempre de mim. Foi difícil criar coragem para falar.

- Você que só vivia a falar do Veneciano!

- É que ele é fofo...

Maldito, eu achava que tinha mudado. Afastei-me dele irritado, mas tive meus braços presos e fui puxado para um abraço.

-Você sempre será meu favorito Romano – disse perto do meu ouvido

Por que ele fazia isso comigo? Eu o amo demais.

-Droga Antonio, eu te amo tanto– disse olhando para o lado. Meu rosto estava muito vermelho e eu não conseguia encará-lo.

Ele segurou meu queixo e fez com que eu o encarasse.

-Esperei muito para ouvir isso. – e com isso beijou-me.

Naquela noite meu desejo mais secreto se realizou. Sem interromper o beijo o puxei para dentro da casa. Chegando ao meio da sala, afastei-me e fui fechar a porta. Olhei para ele ansioso. Não precisávamos dizer nada. Nós dois sabíamos o que iria acontecer.

Antonio aproximou-se de mim e envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para um abraço. Uma de suas mãos subiu até a minha cabeça e agarrou a curva que meu cabelo faz. Droga, aquele é meu ponto mais sensível. Meu corpo começou a arrepia-se.

-Não... mexa... ai... maldito – disse entre gemidos.

- Não vou parar. Não até você querer de verdade.

Meu corpo tremia. Estava ficando difícil manter-me em pé. Apoiei-me em seu corpo, numa tentativa de manter o equilíbrio.

-Acho melhor irmos para o sofá – disse levantando-me – Assim você vai acabar caindo.

- E-Espere não me carregue!

Como sempre fui ignorado (e carregado). Ele sentou no sofá e eu fiquei sentado em seu colo. Eu tirei a minha blusa e ele fez o mesmo com a sua. Nossos lábios se uniram novamente. Ele interrompeu o beijo e seus lábios foram até o meu pescoço, onde começou a beijar e a morder. Abracei mais o seu corpo e a cada mordia, eu arranhava suas costas. Ele parecia gostar, já que a cada arranhão, gemia ao encontro da minha pele. Suas mãos desceram até a minha calça desabotoando-a. Fiz o mesmo com a dele, porém queria estender essa tortura um pouco mais.

Meus lábios desceram por seu corpo. Escorreguei de seu colo até tocar o chão e com os mesmos capturei seu membro, que já estava rígido. Ouvi-lo gemer era estimulante. Suguei seu membro com vontade, às vezes olhando para cima só para vê-lo olhando para mim. Seu rosto estava coroado. Uma de suas mãos estava na minha cabeça incentivando-me a ir mais fundo. Subi, fazendo o caminho inverso com os lábios e ele disse:

- Romano Tu Es um niño muy bueno.

Era muito raro ouvi-lo falando em espanhol comigo. Geralmente era quando estava muito feliz.

-Gracias - disse sentando no seu colo novamente.

Com as mãos ele ajudou-me a encaixar-me em seu membro. Um misto de dor e prazer percorreu o meu corpo. Seus movimentos começaram lentos e à medida que ele se movimentava embaixo de mim, a dor ia sendo substituída pelo prazer.

-Antonio – gemi olhando para ele- mais...rápido...droga...

Ele sorriu e intensificou os seus movimentos. Nossos lábios uniram-se. Mordi seu lábio inferior, arrancando suspiros do mesmo.

Nós nos movimentamos em um ritmo só. Eu já estava sentindo um formigamento abaixou do meu ventre, anunciando que eu estava quase chegando ao ápice.

-Antonio... estou... chegando lá...

-Espere...só um pouco...

-Não consigo...

-Neste caso, desculpe-me por isso...

Ele intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos, penetrando-me mais profundamente. Gemi surpresa sentindo um pouco de dor, mas o prazer foi maior e logo cheguei ao clímax junto com ele.

Encostei minha testa na dele, arfando enquanto esperava minha respiração normalizar. Ele beijou-me carinhosamente, entrelaçando seus dedos no meu cabelo.

Ficamos nessa posição por um tempo e eu ia começar a levantar-me, quando senti duas mãos na minha cintura segurando-me na mesma posição.

-É tão bom te sentir Romano. O que me diz de recomeçamos?

Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas também queria continuar com aquilo.

-Faça como quiser idiota

-Obrigado- disse beijando minha testa.

Acordei e olhando para cima observei Antonio dormir. Seus olhos abriram devagar e ao perceber que eu estava olhando-o, sorriu dizendo:

-Buenos dias

-Buenos dias – respondi para ele

Sua mão subiu até meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha. Coloquei minha mão em cima da sua, aproveitando o carinho que recebia.

-Se eu soubesse que você era tão carinho, eu terei me declarado antes.

-Não estrague o momento droga – disse fazendo bico.

Ele riu e beijou-me.

De repente a porta abriu e Veneciano adentrou na casa.

-Nii-san! Nii-san! Você não sabe o que aconteceu, eu e o Doitsu…

Ele estancou perto da entrada, olhando para nos dois. Seu rosto avermelhou-se, mas ele sorriu dizendo:

-Ve... Não fui só eu quem teve uma noite ótima ontem.

Meu rosto esquentou violentamente e eu arremessei a primeira coisa que vi pela frente na cabeça do Veniciano.

-Saia daqui maldito!

Antonio apenas sorria.

Apesar da confusão da manhã, tudo voltou ao normal. Mais tarde o Veneciano contou-me que ele e o bastardo dormiram juntos (como se eu quisesse saber disso...).

Meus encontros com Antonio continuaram. Só que dessa vez as noites terminavam mais... calientes .


End file.
